A tí te amo:
by Amortentiah
Summary: Todo terminó... la guerra, la intranquilidad, la vida de Voldemort... Pero hay algo que todavía queda inconcluso... ¿se resignará Harry a ver a su Ginny como la esposa de un amigo por el resto de su vida?... porfiss! reviewss!
1. Parejas desparejas

:A tí te amo:>>

Harry estaba recostado en su cama, de cara al colchón, en el pequeño cuarto del número 4 de Privet Drive sumido en una inquietante y angustiosa apatía.

En realidad, él pensaba... pensaba mucho. Eran las tres de la tarde de un 2 de Agosto y garuaba. Esto no lo ponía de mejor humor

Se sentía vacío... le faltaba algo...

Claro, había perdido muchas cosas en el transcurso de los últimos tres años. Le costaba asumir la muerte de Dumbledore... preo igual había logrado lo que tanto lo había preocupado. Con la fiel ayuda de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna, había logrado encontrar los horrocruxes y destruirlos. Había sido un viaje... emocionante, por llamarlo de alguna manera atractiva. Harry había conocido el terreno donde se alzaba SU casa, la casa en la que había vivido unos de sus momentos más felices, con SUS padres.

Pero el viaje tuvo sus inconvenientes... Neville y Luna estuvieron recuperándose cinco meses en San Mungo, y cuando salieron de allí, se casaron. Harry creyó escuchar que habían tenido mellizos. Hermione fue mordida por Nagini pero con un heroico acto de un desesperado Ron, se salvó. Ron casi es mordido por el hombre lobo Greyback en noche de luna llena, pero Hermione lo detuvo con un potente Expelliarmus. Luego, todos a la vez, le lanzaron un hechizo inmovilizador tan poderoso, que no se pudo volver a mover en varios días y cuando los chicos abandonaron el lugar, seguía inmovil.

Y Ginny... Ginny. A Harry le dolió pensar en ella. Había vivido la tortura de no hablarle durante todo el año y medio que habían tardado en destruir a Voldemort... bueno, de no hablarle como ambos hubieran querido... todo lo que hubo entre ellos en aquel lapso fue un distante trato de amigos, que a veces quedaba en el olvido cuando ambos cruzaban una mirada de mutuo amor tan apasionado como riesgoso... Ella le había dicho incontables veces que no le importaba correr cualquier peligro mortal mientras estuviera al lado suyo, al lado de la persona que más amaba, pero Harry seguía contestándole que la amaba tanto que no soportaría verla en el lugar de Dumbledore...

¿Pero cuando la guerra terminó¿Cuándo ellos finalmente vencieron¿Qué pasó en ese momento?. En ese momento, alguien le había ganado de mano, y quién iba a ser sino el odioso (sólo para Harry) Dean Thomas, alardeando con sus estúpidos estudios para sanador. No tenía nada en contra de esa carrera... era aquel ladrón! Le había quitado a lo que más amaba en el mundo...

El Harry recostado en su habitación, dio una vuelta para quedar boca arriba... "Al menos sigue viva" se dijo para aliviar la impotencia del monstruo que habitaba en su pecho, el mismo que había rugido triunfante cuando había besado por primera vez a su Ginny.

Se incorporó en su gastada cama. Miró, apático a su cuarto. Cómo lo habían hecho sufrir allí... pero bueno... era hasta que encontrara algo mejor en el mundo mágico, una vivienda que compartiría con Ron.

Esuchó cómo roncaba Dudley en la siesta diaria que se había vuelto su nuevo hábito y que, en realidad, era una muestra más de su impresonante vagancia, de su nula idea de planes futuros, y de la confianza que tenía de que siempre sería mantenido por sus padres, que comentaban la sabia manera en que su hijo reponía energías, mientras Harry se preguntaba en qué podría haberlas usado, o si era demasiado gasto de las mismas comer sin parar.

Unos golpecitos en la ventana le revelaron que su fiel Hedwig había llegado con un pequeño rollo de pergamino y un paquete atado a la pata. La dejó entrar mientras le daba una cariñosa caricia y un par de golosinas.

Leyó la carta:

"Hola, Harry:

Hermione ha encontrado un departamento

adecuado para nosotros en el Callejón Diagon

(sabes que podemos confiar en ella)!

A las seis en punto estaremos en tu casa

Nos vemos

Ron"

Aún quedan tres horas.- se dijo para sí, aunque un nuevo hálito de esperanza nacía en él: tres horas pasan rápido.

Abrió el paquete, que contenía una rana de chocolate y una pequeña nota también escrita por Ron que decía: "Sabes lo mucho que me gustan".

Harry se sonrió. Seguramente su amigo se había comido la media docena restante que vendría en la caja, en la que se podía leer: "Con figurita doble!"

Dio un mordisco a la rana. Deliciosas, como siempre. Dio vuelta la figurita, pensando que a lo mejor fuera una imagen de Agripa para dársela a Ron y que amplíe su magnífica colección.

Pero no. Al dar vuelta la primera, se encontró observando al pedante de Scrimgeour. Harry no tenía muy buena opinión de ese hombre, que había intentado utilizarlo para hacerle creer a la gente que el Ministerio hacía un maravilloso trabajo atrapando a falsos mortífagos y que iban ganando una guerra que se tornó más violenta y sanguinaria aún y que Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna y sólo ellos, acabaron finalmente.

Rompió por la mitad aquella foto, la arrugó y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

La segunda figurita era de Dumbledore. Vaya golpe. Se la quedó mirando fijamente unos segundos y luego la dejó en su mesita de luz.

Con un sencillo encantamiento guardó todas sus cosas en el baúl y se volvió a recostar en la cama. Esta vez cerró los ojos y pensando, siempre pensando, se quedó dormido.

Despertó cinco y media, cuando también despertaba Dudley en la habitación de al lado y el estruendo que se oía porque había tropezado con la patineta que había intentado aprender a usar en vano, por supuesto.

Harry pensó que aún le quedaba una hora de espera teniendo en cuenta que la puntualidad de Ron dejaba mucho que desear, pero cuando releyó la carta, se acordó que venía con Hermione, por lo que supuso que a las seis en punto estaría partiendo rumbo al Callejón Diagon.

Y en efecto, media hora después tocaron el timbre. Harry estaba abajo, pero fue Tío Vernon quien abrió la puerta. Escuchó la educada voz de Hermione (que sabía como tratar a un muggle como su tío) que decía:

Somos amigos de Harry. Venimos a buscarlo para...

¿Dónde tienen a Harry?- preguntó Ron bruscamente, como si preguntara por alguien que está secuestrado.

Evitando que Tío Vernon explotara en insultos, Harry se escurrió por delante de este, quien con su voluminoso cuerpo perdió un poco el equilibrio.

Hola chicos!- saludó alegremente- El baúl está arriba¡Accio...

¡Harry¡El estatuto del Secreto!- escandalizó Hermione. Definitivamente, tres años fuera de Hogwarts no la habían cambiado en nada- ¿Ron, podrías ir a buscarlo?

Bien- Accedió de mala gana. Harry aprovechó que Ron haya subido, mientras Tío Vernon lo fulminaba con la mirada. Le pareció escuchar un portazo proveniente de la habitación de Dudley.- Así que... ¿te sigues viendo con Viktor Krum?

mmm... parece te has aliado a Ron en la campaña "Celemos a Hermione" ¿no?

No, no lo creo... ¿lo sigues viendo o no?

Pues... no, pero todavía nos escribimos... me sigue proponiendo que lo vaya a visitar... pero no me gustan sus pretenciones...

Entonces Ron y tú...- Hermione ya había fruncido el entrecejo y había abierto la boca para contestar, cuando llegó Ron con el baúl.

Perfecto.- dijo mirando a sus amigos sin percatarse del rostro tenso de Hermione o la mirada pícara de Harry- ¿Nos vamos?

Si, esperen.- Con un movimiento de la varita el baúl se esfumó.

Si, mamá me había dicho que dejes el baúl en casa para que no tengamos que cargar con él.- informó Ron.

Entonces Harry murmuró un "adios" a su tío, y cuando este cerró la puerta, miró la casa y dijo en voz alta "Hasta nunca"

No creo que la vayas a extrañar- le dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.-

Chicos... el señor Poarelsty nos espera.- informó Hermione.

Si, vamos.-

Antes de desaparecerse, se fijaron bien que no haya muggles espiando. Cuando estuvieron seguros y tras una última mirada al número 4 de Privet Drive, se encotraron en la puerta del Caldero Chorreante. Saludaron cortesmente a Tom, pero no quisieron entretenerse ya que querían causarle una buena impresión al dueño de la vivienda que posiblemente comprarían.

Hermione tuvo que alejar a rastras a sus dos amigos de la tienda de artículos de Quidditch , porque entonces podrían asegurarse que el hombre no les vendería ni un azulejo, y ella tuvo que resistirse fuertemente a la tentadora entrada de Flourish y Blotts, cargada de libros hasta el techo.

Pero finalmente llegaron y el señor Poarelsty los estaba esperando en la entrada del edificio, que no era muy alto: contaba con cuatro pisos.

Buenas tardes- saludó Hermione educadamente- Venimos a ver su departamento, hace unas horas me comuniqué con usted. Ellos son Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.- Como Harry ya sabía que pasaría, los ojos con bolsas del señor Poarelsty se fijaron por unos segundos en su cicatriz, pero era un tipo serio y no hizo mucho aspaviento.

Muy bien. Síganme.- Abrió con sus llaves la puerta del decoroso vestíbulo del edificio. Mientras se paraban delante de una puertita y él golpeaba con la varita un botón, les comentó

La estructura de esta construcción está basada en la arquitectura muggle, pero como los hombres que trabajaron para levantarlo eran magos, tiene alguna de nuestras cosas.-

En ese mismo instante, la puertita se abrió y dejó vista a un lindo pero bastante pequeño ascensor. Cuando todos estuvieron adentro, aunque medio apretujados, Poarelsty golpeó suavemente el botón del número 3.

Ron estaba interesadísimo en el edificio. Le entretenía mucho este nuevo artefacto muggle descubierto y le hubiera gustado tener uno así en La Madriguera para ahorrarse las largas subidas por escalera hasta su dormitorio. Pero ya le estaba costando respirar y estaba empezando a sonrojarse, sumándole a eso, que debido a las pequeñas dimensiones del aparato, le había tocado estar casi encima de Hermione... ya estaba empezando a transpirar cuando la puertita se abrió y pudieron salir a un elegante distribuidor, que dejaba ver ocho lustradas puertas de roble.

Fueron guiados hasta la "H". Harry vio cómo Ron se sonrojaba y miraba a Hermione disimuladamente "Estos dos son destino" pensó. Sus ojos se desviaron involuntariamente a la puerta "G", pero los cerró con fuerza y se fijó en la SUYA

Entraron a lo que parecía la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Espaciosa, acogedora y con una chimenea en una de las paredes, en la que todavía no ardía ningún fuego. El departamento también contaba con una deslumbrante cocina, un brillante baño con cortinas blancas para la ducha y dos cómodas habitaciones, ambas con camas matrimoniales, piso de madera oscura plastificado y paredes blancas (en las que se podía ver grandes placares), adornadas con unos cuadros, que Harry deseó que no estuvieran encantados con presencia permanente, porque era el único detalle desagradable de la vivienda. También había un lindo balcón con algunas plantas y una vista hermosa del Callejón Diagon.

Entonces Ron se le acercó y le susurró:

Definitivamente Hermione tiene un gusto exquisito, pero no quiero ni pensar en el precio de esto.

Descuida- le contestó Harry. Ron era su mejor amigo, el amigo que siempre le había sido fiel, además su familia supo llenar los momentos más vacíos de su vida.

Cada departamento cuenta con un elfo doméstico que se encarga de la limpieza, prepara la comida y mantiene los cuidados de la chimenea.- informó el dueño.

Hermione puso la misma cara que cuando le había pegado una cachetada a Malfoy en un ya lejano tercer año en Hogwarts, pero Ron susurró "Increíble"

¿Y cuál es el precio?- preguntó Harry lo más educadamente que pudo.

Son treinta mil galleons con elfo incluido.-

Esta vez Ron se puso pálido y miró a su amigo negando con la cabeza, pero él, sin hacerle caso contestó:

Muy bien. Queremos comprarlo ahora mismo.

Afortunadamente, los trámites de los magos eran más fáciles que los de los muggles, así que a eso de las diez de la noche, se encontraban los tres amigos cenando una riquísima preparación de Trishah, su elfina doméstica. Hermione comía a regañadientes y había intentado, sin nigún resultado, entablar conversación con Trishah.

Harry veía a sus dos amigos cuchichear muy misteriosamente, pero no podían estar tratando un tema amoroso... parecía que tramaban algo...

Entonces Ron anunció que tenía que ir a La Madriguera para decirle una cosa a su madre y que de paso traería el baúl de Harry.

Te acompaño- se ofreció este

Oh, no, mejor tú quédate aquí- agarró un puñado de polvos Flú del lindo recipiente que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea y desapareció diciendo "A la Madriguera"

Entonces el morocho preguntó sin rodeos:

¿Qué están tramando?- Hermione tardó un poco en contestar

¿qué?

Te he preuntado qué están tramando esta vez.

Ah, eso. Pues... nosotros solo... verás Harry...

¿qué?

nosotros sólo queríamos...

¿qué es lo que querían?- preguntó, empezando a impacientarse...

Bien... nosotros... nosotros sabemos que se aman...-

¿Cómo!- no, no podía ser... no podía ser que trajeran... que justo esa noche... no. Era imposible. Jamás vendría...

¡Ginny!- exclamó Hermione sonriente a modo de saludo.

En efecto, allí estaba, la dueña de su corazón mirando con ojos impresionados a su alrededor, con sus hermosos cabellos rojizos cayéndole sobre la espalda, con una sonrisa deslumbrante... Venía acompañada con Ron, que venía cargado con el pesado baúl de Harry...

Lo llevaré a tu habitación- le dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Claro.- accedió este lanzándole una mirada asesina.

¡Hola Harry!- saludó calurosamente Ginny, poniéndose en puntitas de pie para darle un beso en la mejilla al chico, que se había parado. Harry se quedó embelesado al sentir el riquísimo perfume floral, tan carácterístico de ella que lo había enamorado.

Hola- respondió después de un rato.

Ginny, siéntate con nosotros.- invitó Ron

Oh, muchas gracias... hoy San Mungo ha estado agotador...-

"¿San Mungo¿San Mungo¿Acaso trabaja con el idiota de Dean Thomas?"

Oh, San Mungo- dijo Harry- ¿Acaso trabajas con el idio... con Dean?

Eh... no, no trabajo. Estoy haciendo un curso en el hospital en la carrera de sanadora. Dean ya ha conseguido trabajo. Acaba de recibirse.

Ah...- Harry se moría de ganas de hacerle una pregunta, que Ron hizo al final por él:

¿Y sigues saliendo con ese Thomas?- Hermione lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo

Eso no es asunto tuyo- le contestó Ginny, guardando la calma. Harry se lamentó de no haber escuchado la verdadera respuesta a esa pregunta, pero por cómo ella habló, preferiría no haberla oido.

A Ron no le cayó bien esa manera de hablarle que había utilizado Ginny y apoyando las manos en la mesa se disponía a levantarse, pero Hermione, apoyó su mano sobre la de él con la intención de frenarlo para que no se armara la ecatombe justo ese día. Ese contacto puso nerviosos a los dos y era difícil saber quién se había ruborizado más. Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una de esas miradas pícaras que se dirigían cuando eran... Harry tuvo una puntada de dolor en el corazón... amigos.

La situación se había puesto tensa. Ron y Ginny no se hablaban, Hermione y Ron se lanzaban miradas nerviosas y Harry estaba al borde del derrumbe. Así que decidió salir a tomar aire al balcón.

Una frisa suave le acarició la cara y le empujó el pelo suavemente para atrás.

Adentro, Ron y Ginny dsicutían, pero Harry no quiso saber por qué.

Pero unos minutos después se dejaron de escuchar voces acaloradas y el morocho notó una presencia.

Hola- saludó Ginny apoyándose en la baranda. Harry respondió al saludo con una débil sonrisa.

¿Cómo andas?- Esta vez tardó un poco en responder... hasta que finalmente contestó

La verdad es que no sé cómo es que sigo andando- era lo que realmente sentía. Aunque esperó no haberse delatado.

Wau... qué palabras. No pareces muy feliz...

¿Tú crees?- preguntó irónicamente

No, definitivamente no estás muy feliz. No eres el mismo...

Pues... todos hemos cambiado mucho después de la guerra. Ya no hemos vuelto a ser los mismos.

No lo creo...

Quiero decir... estás diferente a... la última vez que nos hablamos... después de destruir a Voldemort...- "Ah... eso" pensó Harry. "Por supuesto que no soy el mismo. Me he enterado de que la chica que amo está de novia con uno de mis amigos". Tampoco respondió esta vez.

¿Harry, por qué no podemos ser felices?- preguntó Ginny con un tono que obligó al chico a mirarla. No lloraba. Era difícil que ella llorara, simplemente lo miraba. Pero era suficiente, porque lograba expresar todo el dolor que sentía sin siquiera derramar una lágrima.

En ese instante supo que decir. Era algo que lo seguía persiguiendo:

Es que no sabemos cómo ser felices. Es probable que tengamos la felicidad justo delante nuestro...- "literalmente" pensaron los dos-... pero no lo sabemos.

Sí sabemos cómo ser felices

Pues tendrás que darme las instrucciones paso por paso y las seguiré, porque yo no tengo idea.-

Respondió Harry mirándola. La vio hermosa... y sus labios lo llamaban. No logró resistirse. La besó. Fue algo maravilloso. Lo que había necesitado hace hace casi dos años.

Pero la voz prudente de su conciencia le dijo: "No pueden. Ella está saliendo con Dean"

Entonces la soltó:

Lo siento... creo que sí sé cómo ser feliz. Pero... no puedo- entró en el departamento, dejándola sola. No quería escuchar como Ginny repetía lo que le había dicho su conciencia.

Ella observó a Harry alejarse.

Si, yo también sé cómo ser feliz.- se dijo en voz alta mientras se tocaba los labios, donde hacía sólo unos segundos habían estado los de Harry. Pero miró el anillo de compromiso que le había regalado Dean poco tiempo atrás y por fin una lágrima (aunque una sola) resbaló por su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios para mezclarse así, su amargo y salado sabor triste con el feliz y dulce del beso del chico que SI amaba.

Mientras tanto...

Ron todavía temblaba apoyado en la puerta de su cuarto. Su hermana no podía hablarle así.

¿Cuándo se iba a dar cuenta que debía dejar de jugar con los sentimientos de cualquier chico que se le cruzara para quedarse con él que realmente quería?

¡Se lo decía por su bien! Él no quería que su hermana menor fuera catalogada de...

Pero en ese instante alguien tocó la puerta:

"Que no sea Ginny porque nos terminaremos matando"

No, no podía ser ella, porque habría tirado la puerta abajo... aunque a lo mejor se quería disculpar...

Abrió. Se le paralizó el corazón.

Hermione entró en la habitación y se quedó mirando a Ron, que cerró la puerta.

Entonces ella lo abrazó. Ya no hacía falta nada más... ¿palabras de consuelo? resultarían tontas, estarían fuera de lugar. ¿Reproches? Sólo empeorarían todo. No, en ese momento, las palabras no eran necesarias.

Tardaron un rato en separarse, pero cuando lo hicieron, Ron la miró a los ojos y la volvió a abrazar. Ahí se fueron las pocas palabras que hubieran sido adecudas en ese momento.

Un tiempito después se soltaron y se sentaron a los pies de la cama.

Hermione le acariciaba la espalda cariñosamente.

Gracias- murmuró Ron

¿gracias por qué?- preguntó ella extrañada apoyando su mano en el hombro de él.

Por... esto. Nunca me había sentido mejor- Ella sonrió. Pero después lo arruinó todo:

Se supone que eso hacemos los amigos- mintió. "De alguna manera tengo que tapar estos sentimientos que tengo a flor de piel. Él no puede enterarse que lo quiero... por lo menos quiero tenerlo como amigo"-pensó.

Ron hubiera deseado que Hermione no haya dicho eso.

Amigos, claro- pero para sus adentros se seguía repitiendo: "¿amigos¿amigos¡pero yo la amo!... bien... supongo que habrá que resignarse. Que por lo menos sea mi amiga"

Ron se apuró a cambiar de tema:

¿Y Ginny?

Hasta donde yo sé, salió al balcón...- él se golpeó una mano con la frente

Que no juegue también con Harry... ahora que está comprometida con Dean...

Bueno... todavía tenemos esperanzas... todavía no están casados. El compromiso no necesita divorcio...

Es que en ese caso también lastimaría a Dean... no es que él me importe mucho¡con lo que le hizo a Harry, pero no quiero que etiqueten a Ginny de...

Tú sabes muy bien que Ginny no es ninguna de esas, y yo también lo sé y Harry también lo sabe y toda tu familia también. Y Dean nunca pensaría eso de Ginny porque la ama. Pero si Ginny no¡no puede seguir alimentando algo que... no puede ser, por más que Dean sufra un poco al principio...- Ron se la quedaba mirando. No podía ser, esas eran las palabras... no podía ser que Hermione siempre supiera qué decir para hacerlo sentir mejor.

No lo pudo evitar:

Hermione yo...

¿sí?

Hermione yo... yo te...- el corazón de la chica se aceleró... ¿le iba a decir que la amaba?

tú...

yo te... quería agradecer nuevamente por todo lo que estás haciendo por mi.

Oh- contestó tratando de disimular la decepción- no es nada.

Silencio.

Ron no paraba de decirse: "No pude... no pude... estaba por decírselo... pero no pude. Soy un completo idiota... pero... ¿y si ella no me ama¿qué iba a pasar con nuestra amistad?

Hermione no paraba de decirse: "No me ama... no me ama... no me ama... no me ama"

Bueno... creo que voy a ir a ver que pasó con Harry- empezó Ron.

Si, claro...- asintió Hermione sin mirarlo. Sus ojos se posaron en la ventana.

Ron salió de la habitación y vio que Ginny estaba apoyada en la barandilla del balcón. Sola.

No había ni rastro de Harry a su lado.

Decidió ir pacíficamente:

¿Qué pasó esta vez?. Pensé que lo único que iba a encontrar aquí era tu anillo de compromiso tirado...- Ginny soltó una risita y los ojos se les llenaron de lágrimas.

Ron lo notó.

"Es grave- pensó- Ginny está llorando... ella nunca llora"

Tuvo que haber sido grave- le dijo secando una lágrima con su pulgar.- ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te vi llorar?... ¿Fue cuando Percy te rompió un osito de peluche que cantaba una canción porque no lo dejaba estudiar y después Fred y George arreglaron el muñeco y amplificaron el volumen de la canción?

Eso creo.- contestó Ginny con una vocecilla estridente- Fue hace nueve años.

¿Y qué pasó esta vez¿Se rompió otra vez el osito y Fred y George no saben cómo arreglarlo?

Quisiera que fuera sólo eso...-

Los dos hermanos vivían peleando, pero Ron la quería muchísimo y no podía verla así.

Entonces tiene que ser algo bastante grave...- Ginny hizo una mueca triste.

Es que tienes razón...

Vaya... yo sé que no suelo decir lo correcto pero por una vez que acierto... no creo que eso sea tan impresionante como para que alguien como vos llore.

No... - murmuró debilmente- Tú sabes... en serio todo el mundo debe pensar que soy una...

¡Oh, cállate!. Hasta donde yo sé, eso no te importaba y vos lo llamabas "ganar experiencia"

Es que la situación se me está saliendo de las manos

¡Métetela en los bolsillos!

¡Ron no es broma!- exclamó Ginny con voz nasal.- Es que estoy haciendo mucho daño- agregó mirando su anillo.- Jamás debí haber aceptado este anillo.

¡Pues devuélveselo!

¡Es que le rompería el corazón a Dean!

¡Pero se lo romperías más teniendo que pedirle el divorcio!

Pero no puedo presentarme un día de estos y decirle "Hola Dean, me di cuenta que no te amo, aquí está el anillo que me regalaste porque tú sí me amas y yo esperé a verte ilusionado para darme cuenta de lo que siento. Adiós!"

mmm... no, se puede ser más sutil- comentó Ron entre risas. Pero vio cómo Ginny contenía un bostezo.- Mejor vete a dormir, mañana estarás más lúcida y ya se te ocurrirá como cortarle a Dean.

Adiós.

Adiós.-

Entraron, y mientras Ron observaba a su hermana tomar un puñado de polvos Flú y desaparecer por la chimenea, Hermione detrás suyo le preguntó:

¿Has visto a Harry?

mmm... no. Debe estar en su habitación durmiendo... hoy no fue una muy buena velada.

Pues no.- coincidió Hermione

Para nadie

Definitivamente para nadie...- comentó ella distraida sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.

¿Qué problema has tenido?- preguntó Ron extrañado.

¿qué¡no, nada!. No, estaba pensando que si todos mis... AMIGOS están mal... yo no estoy lo que se puede decir contenta...

Ah... no, no claro que no. Bien... ¿quieres tomar un café?

No, gracias. Ya tengo que irme.

Oh, está bien...

Bueno... adiós

Adiós.

Ron se dirigió a su pieza después de pasar por el baño y lavarse los dientes.

Se sentía derrumbado... ¿por qué no se atrevió a confesarle lo que sentía a Hermione habiendo tenido una oportunidad tan... tan inusual...? Bueno, había que reconocer que no eran inusuales las ocasiones en las que se quedaban solos en alguna situación así de oportuna... y tampoco era inusual que Ron se arrepintiera en el último momento, pero... ¿y si ella no sentía lo mismo? perdería la amistad que había por el hecho de que él pretendiera algo más y Hermione lo malinterpretara... ¡o peor! le empezaba a lanzar inderectas formas para hacerle saber que ella no sentía lo mismo que él...

¿qué hacer¿qué decir en estas circunstancias¿arriesgarse a perder una amistad, teniendo en cuenta de que ella pudiera sentir lo mismo que él y esa unión pasara a ser algo mucho mejor?

Entonces lo invadió una idea que hizo que los pocos colores que habían quedado en su cara lo abandonaran¿era su niña de alguien más¿había profundizado en esa relación con el idiota de Krum?

Había dado infinitas vueltas en su cama mientras seguía pensando en esto. Definitivamene no iba a poder dormir, así que se levantó a tomar un poco de agua.

Pero ya había alguien en el comedor, sentado con los codos en la mesa y la cabeza entre las manos.

¿Harry...?

Oh, lo siento. Enseguida me voy para el dormitorio- dijo levantado la mirada y poniendo atención en su amigo

¡Pero qué dices, esta también es tu casa, puedes hacer lo que se te antoje.

Si... gracias

No muy buena velada¿cierto?

No... para nada.- coincidió Harry. Ron tomó asiento en una silla cercana a la de Harry y miró con amargura la chimenea.

A Harry le pareció raro verlo así:

¿Y a tí qué te pasa?-

Su amigo no respondía.

Ron... Ron...- nada.- ¡RON!

¿si?- le contestó su amigo sin dejar de mirar las llamas.

Te preguntaba qué es lo que te ha pasado a tí.

Qué es lo que me ha pasado...- repitió Ron mientras asentía con la mirada perdida- No lo sé.

No le pude decir nada.-

Harry no podía entender de qué estaba hablando.

¿Pero de quién esta hablan...?- entonces se dio cuenta... pero no... no podía ser... ¿Ron finalmente había caido en la cuenta de que sí sentía algo especial por...- Hermione?-

Ron lo miró a la cara por primera vez en la charla:

¿cómo lo supiste?

Oh, vamos.- dijo él un poco más animado- todo el mundo sabe qué sientes algo por ella. Desde que estábamos en cuarto año en Hogwarts que te lo vienes trayendo...

¡no!... yo sólo... yo... ¿quién mencionó que siento algo por Hermione que es más que amistad?- Harry lo miró alzando ambas cejas. No se le iba a seguir escapando

Admítelo- lo presionó

Bien, bien... creo que siento algo por ella.- El morocho hizo un ademán de triunfo. Pero Ron enseguida gritó:

¡Eso que siento por ella es sólo AMISTAD!

Si, claro. LA AMAS. Y si no... ¿qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirle que al final no pudiste?- Ron lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

Tienes una mente retorcida. Hermione fue a mi dormitorio porque había quedado mal después de la pelea con Ginny.- Las palabras del pelirrojo no causaron el efecto que este esperaba. Harry volvió a la postura en que él lo había encontrado.

Ginny... Ginny, Ginny, Ginny- repitió Harry

¿qué pasa con ella?- preguntó Ron aunque ya lo sabía. Se preguntaba si su amigo estaba enterado de que su hermana estaba comprometida con Dean.

No, nada. Ya sabes. Mi vida no me permite ser feliz. O no me lo permitió en el momento oprtuno.

Oh...- Ron lo entendió. Cuando Harry y Ginny eran novios, él tuvo que dejarla para que ella no corriera riesgos mayores que el resto de las personas (porque a decir verdad, todos corrían riesgos en ese momento). Ahora que podían... ella ya no estaba disponible.- es que ella está...- pensó en decirle que su hermana estaba comprometida con Dean...- ella está...-

¿qué?- preguntó Harry sin entender. Esto desorientó a Ron¿acaso Harry no sabía que Ginny estaba comprometida¿Iba decírselo ahora, que estaba destrozado¿Iba agregar un motivo más (y más serio) para hacer sentir a Harry la persona más miserable del planeta?. No, definitivamente no lo haría.- Ella está... un poco confundida...

No lo creo- murmuró Harry amargamente- ella debe estar bien segura de lo que siente por Thomas... de lo contrario no estarían saliendo... me pregunto si no habrá algo más que una relación de novios...-

El pelirrojo suspiró aliviado. Si le hubiera contado a su amigo que Ginny sí andaba en algo más serio con ese chico que no terminaba de agradarle...

No lo sé- dijo Ron debilmente.- Pero ya me está entrando sueño... Me voy a dormir, Harry.

Sí, yo también.

Harry se metió en su cama. Le dolía un poco la cabeza por la mezcla de emociones que había experimentado ese día. No sabía cómo sentirse... bien, por Ginny, mal por él, divertido, por Ron, totalmente derrumbado, por la relación entre Dean y Ginny... su Ginny...

Todavía no lo podía creer. ¡Cómo se le había escapado de las manos!.

Pensando en esto, cayó en un sueño intranquilo, en el que veía a Ginny y a Dean en un altar continuamente y él llevaba los anillos.

Despertó temprano al día siguiente. Eran las seis. Para él eso significaba que tenía que despertar a Ron para ir otro día más a estudiar a la Academia de Aurors. Fue a la habitación de Ron, pero este, extrañamente estaba despierto.

¿Qué haces despierto?- preguntó Harry preocupado... ¿Ron¿despierto a esas horas?... definitivamente pasaba algo.

¿Es por Hermione?- agregó

¡Oh, cállate!.- Le dijo el pelirrojo con voz de dormido mientras fruncía en entrecejo. Se dirigió al baño, mientras Harry iba a preparar el desayuno.

Pero cuando llegó a la cocina encontró dos bandejas cargadas con cualquier cosa deliciosa que era apta a esas horas de la mañana. Recordó que tenían una elfina doméstica

"Esto le va a levantar el ánimo a Ron"- pensó.

Llevó las dos bandejas al comedor. Pero su amigo no salía del baño.

Cuando empezó a alarmarse, abrió la puerta del baño, y lo econtró apoyado en el lavabo con la cabeza gacha.

Oh, vamos Ron. Olvídate de la vida que te rodea por un momento... Ven al comedor. Lo que encontrarás allí te animará.-

Al ver la enormes bandejas que había en el comedor, esbozó una sonrisa tímida y medio torcida y se sentó a la mesa.

Empezó a tomar el café.

Lo siento... me desperté de muy mal humor y ni siquiera te saludé.

Descuida... todos tenemos nuestros malos días... y tampoco es uno de los mejores que yo he tenido.- esta vez, Ron sonrió un poco más animado, mientras atacaba un platito con medialunas.

Parecía haberse recuperado un poco porque volvía a tener un apetito impresionante, pero aún conservaba la mirada triste y medio perdida.

¿Sabes que he soñado constantemente con Dean y... Ginny... casándose, esta noche?- Ron se atragantó con una tostada...

Sólo es porque te duele bastante que... Ginny esté saliendo con Dean y lo exageras un poco- mintió Ron rápidamente. Afortunadamente, Harry estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para sospechar del dudoso tono de Ron.

Aquel día no fue muy diferente a lo que hubiera sido un día normal, con la diferencia de que los dos amigos estuvieron muy alicaídos.

Esa noche, decidieron cenar separados. Ron se fue a la casa, mientras Harry quería visitar un restaurant que le había recomendado un compañero de la Academia.

Al morocho le resultó medio deprimente sentarse sólo, en una mesa de un restaurante, para dos y mirando a las parejas pasar felices, tomados de la mano... entonces pasó una cabellera pelirroja... No podía ser, estaba ahí... ¡sola!. Involuntariamente se levantó de su silla, pero cuando se paró en otro lugar para poder verle la cara a aquella chica, vio que, en efecto, tenía pelo rojo fuego, pero no era ni siquiera parecida a... SU Ginny.

Volvió a su lugar.

Pensaba... como siempre... y no se dio cuenta que el mozo se acercaba y le preguntaba...

Señor¿qué va a ordenar?- Harry miró lentamente al hombre. Lo observaba serio y parecía algo preocupado...

Eh...- empezó Harry. La verdad es que no tenía mucha hambre. A decir verdad, tenía la garganta tan seca que sentía que no podría pasarle ningun alimento...- sólo quiero una cerveza de manteca, gracias

Muy bien.

El señor volvió muy poco tiempo después con una lustrada botella, que dejó abierta sobre la mesa de Harry.

Muchas gracias- murmuró

No hay por qué- contestó el mozo antes de irse.

Bebió un trago. Arrugó la cara como si hubiera probado un limón, ya que le dolió que la bebida pasara por su reseca garganta.

Entonces vio a una mesa no muy lejos de la suya, en la que estaban sentados... Dean y Ginny... su Ginny.

Para calmar el ardor que sentía en la cara que llegaba hasta su garganta, tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza de manteca, pero le pareció horrible.

Decidió simplemente observar los movimientos de su niña y ese idiota, por suerte su ubicación era tal que él podía verlos sin que ellos lo vieran a él.

Oh, no, le tomó la mano... "¡Suéltala /&!". Harry se estaba inclinando sobre una planta para poder verlos mejor.

Dean se le estaba acercando peligrosamente a Ginny (¡Por las barbas de Merlín, no lo hagas!)... se inclinó más y más... más y más... Dean le acarició una mejilla... más y más... pero Ginny no daba muestras de disfrutar ese acercamiento... más y más... alguien le tocó suavemente el hombro, lo que hizo que Harry gritara:

¡Si te atreves a tocarla te juro que...- pero se detuvo a ver quien había llamado a su atención-... Cho!- exclamó con voz falsamente alegre.

¡Harry!... tanto tiempo... sin hablarnos...

Si... ¿desde sexto, no?- preguntó Harry, sin esperarse que una lagrimilla asomara en los ojos de la oriental. "No te pongas a llorar ahora"- pensó él, confundido

Lo siento... es que me acuerdo de cuando estábamos juntos...

oh... perdona yo no quise...

Está bien- interrumpió Cho cortante, para luego preguntar con curiosidad- ¿en qué te interrumpí?

Es que ese idiota iba a besarla...- empezó Harry, sin pensar

¿perdón?

Oh, lo siento¿dije besarla¡No, lo que yo quise decir es...- "piensa alguna estupidez" se dijo Harry desesperado... "besarla, besarla... Dean besarla... envasarla... ¡Eso es, envasarla!"- envasarla, eso, es que había un idiota que quería envasar a una... ¡zanahoria, eso y dicen que a los vegetales no hay que envasarlos...- dijo él, rápidamente, sintiéndose el hombre más idiota del mundo y pensando, también, que Cho coincidía con él...

Ella lo miraba con preocupación, como si Harry padeciera alguna enfermedad mental...

En fin- empezó Cho arqueando ambas cejas- ¿pedimos algo para comer?

Oh, claro- contestó él sólo por cortesía. Cho pidió sushi y Harry pollo con papas.

Ella empezó a hablar con ganas y Harry, intentaba disimuladamente ver qué pasaba con "su chica" y el imbécil.

La chica notó que Harry tosía atragantado, mientras miraba a través de una planta...

¿qué¿qué tienes¿estoy hablando mucho?

No, para nada- mintió Harry. Había visto a Dean besando a Ginny... y visceversa... Ginny estaba correspondiendo a ese beso, ella sí sabía lo que era la felicidad... ella lo sabía y lo que le había dicho a él era... no, no podía ser ¿Era Ginny una falsa?- Tú sigue.-

Cuando volvió a ver y vio que se seguían besando, tomó la mano de Cho sobre la mesa. Notó que esta temblaba...

Relájate- le susurró.

En otra mesa no muy lejana a la de esta falsa pareja, una chica pelirroja se inclinaba por detrás de un columna, con la excusa de que se le había caido un pendiente. Vio a un chico morocho con un pelo incurablemente despeinado y con unos hermosisímos ojos verdes tomando la mano de una chica con rasgos orientales, con pelo lacio y negro y laaargo.

Pegó un puñetazo a la sólida columna, logrando más generarse otro dolor (el primero era por el triángulo amoroso Harry- Dean- ella) que liberar la bronnca...

Se levantó con los ojos llorosos a causa del dolor en la mano.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó su acompañante, con una tierna y seductora preocupación.

"Lo que necesito ahora no es que me seduzcas, Dean" pensó Ginny, mientras asentía con una sonrisa forzada y miraba con tristeza todavía hacia el otro lado de la columna...

De vuelta en la mesa de Harry y Cho...

Entonces, Harry... tú crees... tú piensas que... que nosotros... ¿nosotros estamos volviendo a estar juntos?-

Él no estaba esperando esa pregunta... Se sentía mal por lo que había hecho, sabía que había cometido un grave error, pero ¡tampoco había hecho mucho¡él sólo le tomó la mano! y a decir verdad... él no lo hizo por amor... lo hizo por despecho.

No, él definitivamente no quería volver a salir con Cho, su verdadero amor era Ginny... Pero pensándolo bien... si Ginny estaba saliendo con Dean... él ya no tenía oportunidades... tendría que buscar alguna otra forma de ser feliz, pero... ¿con Cho¿Valía la pena empezar una vida con ella, si ni siquiera la amaba? Bueno... la había amado... a lo mejor eso ya era un paso...

En la otra mesa...

Ginny, ya sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón... y ya te he propuesto que te comprometas conmigo... ahora necesito que demos un paso más importante, mucho más importante en esta relación. Porque lo que yo realmente quiero es despertarme y ver tu cara, volver a casa y ver tu cara, tenerte siempre conmigo y compartir los momentos más importantes de mi vida contigo.

...- El corazón de Ginny se había acelerado mucho con esta decalaración... si bien no quería saber lo que vendría después no sabía por qué... ¿no sabía por qué?

Escucha... en esta noche tan especial y romántica yo quisiera hacerte una pregunta igual de especial y romántica... ¿Ginny, te casarías conmigo?-

Oh, Dean- si, eso era ¡Oh, Dean¿Por qué demonios tenías que haber hecho esa pregunta?

¿por qué?...

¿...?-

Yo...- realmente no estaba segura de querer casarse con Dean o no... era un paso muy grande y ellos eran tan jóvenes... ¿a quién quería engañar¡Ella amaba Harry¡Había estado pensando en todo el día la manera de decirle a Dean que no quería compartir el resto de su vida con él porque había, ya alguien más importante en su corazón!

Pero... Si Harry andaba tomando de la mano y otras orientalitas por ahí¿qué posibilidad tendría ella con él?. No, definitivamente era momento de empezar una vida con alguien a su alcance, ese alguien era Dean. ¿Quién más¿Haría bien casándose con Dean? Es que el casamiento es algo muy serio... NO es sólo un noviazgo... pero ella lo quería muho a Dean... "Si, lo quiero mucho a Dean- se dijo- pero ¡despierta¡estamos hablando de un casamiento¿alcanza con sólo querer mucho a alguien?" "¡Pero yo lo amo a Dean!"- se dijo nuevamente, pero esta voz en su conciencia era diferente... sonaba más insegura... "¿Hace falta que te sacuda el cerebro?- preguntó exasperada la otra voz, la voz que sonaba determinante- ¡No amas a Dean¡El casamiento es algo muy serio!" "¿Pero cómo le digo que no?. ¡Un momento!. Si amo a Dean. Harry anda muy ocupado tomando de la mano a Chang, y Dean se preocupa por mi. Es con él con quien debo pasar el resto de mi vida"

¿Ginny¿Qué me dices?- preguntó él con un tono impaciente que no le gustó mucho a ella.

Harry... Harry... Harry... Sólo eso se encontraba en la mente de Ginny... entonces...

Yo... yo...- Harry... Harry- yo...- Harry... Harry- Si, quiero casarme contigo, Harry.

¿Qué!

¿Qué hice?- preguntó Ginny aturdida, más para sí misma que para Dean

¡Me dijiste Harry!

¿Te dije Harry?

¡Me parece que no comprendes la gravedad de la situación¡Te pregunto si te quieres casar conmigo y me contestas llamándome Harry¡Y no sería nada si él no hubiera tenido un significado importante en tu vida amorosa!- Dean corrió la cabeza, para luego preguntar lentamente- Dime la verdad... ¿A tí te gustaría que él te estuviera preguntando si te quieres casar con él, verdad?-

"Eso, eso!"- dijo la voz segura en su cabeza entre grititos entusiastas. Pero Ginny sacudió la cabeza, tanto como para sacarse de encima a esa molesta (pero sincera, no se puede negar) voz, cómo para darse cuenta de qué había estado pasando.

¿Pero qué dices!

Lo que escuchaste-

"Como si lo hubieras estado esuchando, si pensabas en esos ojos verdes que sé que te parecen tan sexys...". Ginny cerró los ojos con fuerza... ya se estaba cansando de su conciencia.

¡Pero yo te amo a tí!-

(Voz del corazón de Ginny: "Mentirosa!" Voz de la mente de Ginny: "Cierra la boca!)

Entonces te casarás conmigo (DEAN THOMAS)?

En una mesa no muy lejana:

Harry, volvemos a estar juntos ¿si o no?

En las dos mesas:

¡Si!- contestaron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo (aunque sin saberlo), los dos igual de enojados y metiendo a su corazón que ya tenía las ideas bien claras, en una encrucijada en la que se enredan sentimientos de muchas personas que podrían llegar a lastimar.

Discúlpame un momento, amor. Necesito ir al baño- avisaron Harry y Ginny.

Claro, cariño- dijeron Dean y Cho

Ginny no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. ¡Iba a casarse!... Pero ¿esta era la sensación, esa tan bonita que se sentía después de dar el si?

Voz del corazón de Ginny¡Eres una niña tonta¡En menudo lío te has metido!

Voz de la mente de Ginny: No soy una niña y menos una tonta, y estoy muy segura de lo que estoy haciendo.

Esta vez, la voz de su corazón no dijo nada, pero atacó haciéndola sentir una tristeza muy profunda, como si el mundo fuera a terminar al día siguiente y ella dejando "asuntos pendientes"

Ginny iba tan metida en sus propios pensamientos que no sintió como se chocaba con uno de sus "Asuntos pendientes".

Oh, lo siento yo... Harry.- Se encontró mirando a unas impresionantes esmeraldas...** A tí te amo...** ¡me-voy-a-casar-con-Dean!

No hay problema- dijo él secamente. ¡Ay mi niña¿qué haces con el imbécil de Thomas que no estás a mi lado?... no-voy-a-lastimar-a-Cho

Yo sólo iba al baño.- explicó Ginny sin mirarlo.

Adelante- ¿podría seguir siendo caballero con la persona a la que no podía amar por más que quisiera, no?

Tenían que entrar en un pasillo realmente estrecho que conducía a los sanitarios. Al dejar pasar a Ginny primero por ser una dama ("Si, la hermosa dama que habitará siempre mi corazón"), Harry puso, involuntariamente, una de sus manos en la cintura de ella, lo que provocó una

"descarga eléctrica" entre ambos.

Perdóname yo sólo...

No, hazlo cuando quieras- contestó Ginny sin pensar. Ninguno de los dos había pasado más de veinte minutos después de haber dado un si especial y ya andaban siendo infieles...

Ginny no se preocupó en corregir lo que había dicho, porque, estando tan cerca de Harry, ni siquiera era consciente.

Harry tampoco se molestó mucho...

En eso... ella empieza a sentir calor...

¿No sientes que las paredes están contrayéndose?- Lo que ellos no sabían era que dos niños pequeños y muy traviesos se habían colado en el ducto de la ventilación y con una varita que le habían sacado al que resultó ser el mago de la recepción, empezaron a hacer magia sin darse cuenta.

No lo sé. Hace mucho calor aquí.

--¡Continuará!--


	2. ¿Te amo o no te amo?

**¿Te amo... o no te amo...?**

Los niños escucharon esas voces, pero siguieron con su magia, de la cual no eran conscientes...

¿o sí?

Cada vez era más notoria la diferencia de tamaño, hasta que tuvieron que empezar a pasar frente a frente, avanzando de costado. Cada vez faltaba más el aire.

Ginny empezó a jadear:

No... puedo... no puedo respirar... me a... me... aho... me ahogo.- A Harry empezaron a darle vueltas las cosas. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza y también le costaba respirar... pero Ginny empeoraba a cada segundo y su estado era ya preocupante...

"¿Qué está pasando?" Se preguntó Harry. Pero no tuvo tiempo de contestarse porque Ginny se desplomó con peso muerto en sus brazos...

Respiraba con mucha dificultad. Tenía los ojos casi cerrados, se había puesto muy colorada y sudaba.

Súbitamente se puso muy pálida.

No, Ginny, no... no me hagas esto...- tosió debilmente

Ha... Harry...

Ginny...- tosió. Le empezaba a faltar el aire a él también

Harry... yo... no...- ella volvió a toser.

¿Q... qué?

Yo... no... yo... no quería... Dean... te... amo... a...ti- A todo esto, Harry la sostenía de pie entre sus brazos, pero le fallaron las piernas y se desplomó sobre el piso frío de piedra.

Como no tenía fuerzas ni para él mismo, no pudo evitar la mala caida de Ginny, que se dio la cabeza contra el duro piso.

Harry palideció aún más, si eso era posible.

Gi... Gi... Ginny... por... favor... no... estés... muerta!- No reaccionaba, pero él pudo ver como se armaba un pequeño charco de sangre debajo de la cabeza de ella. Empezó a sentir que le ardía todo el cuerpo, que no deseaba salir de ahí nunca más...

¡Ginny, no!- gritó desgarradoramente. Le tomó el pulso. Estaba viva. Se le ocurrió una idea, pero... ¡no podía encontrar su varita!... estaba tan aturdido que no pensó en qué peligrosas manos podría haber llegado a caer.

¡Ennervate!- dijo sacando las fuerzas de donde no las tenía, mientras apuntaba con la varita al de Ginny al pecho de la misma. Nada. Repitió la acción cuatro veces y a la quinta, la pelirroja tosió debilmente, entreabrió los ojos, se incorporó y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro del muchacho.

A Harry le dolía mucho la cabeza y le seguía faltando el aire. Pero entonces sintió que se le humedecía la túnica. Sangre. Recordó cuando Tonks le había arreglado la nariz en su sexto año en Hogwarts y lo intentó con Ginny. Excelente, dio resultado. Después le limpió la sangre seca con el hechizo "Tergeo", pero su túnica seguía humedeciéndose.

Harry la miró y tomó la cara de ella por la barbilla. Lloraba. Lo miró, pero luego desvió la mirada y empezó a murmurar para sí:

¿Qué he hecho¿qué he hecho¿qué he hecho¡¿qué he hecho!-

Harry la observaba sin entender.

Descuida, Ginny- empezó inseguro- sólo te has caido- jadeó. Le faltaba el aire- Pero ya te he curado.

¿Qué he hecho¿Qué he hecho¡qué he hecho!- seguía diciendo, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Entonces emitió un chillido muuy agudo, no sin antes toser. Señalaba con un dedo temboloroso a algo... a alguien.

Harry fijó sus ojos en la misma dirección que ella.

Volvió a ponerse pálido: sobre su cabeza se alzaba una brillante marca tenebrosa y dos chicos pequeños que fueron convirtiéndose poco a poco en... Bellatrix Lestrange y Colagusano, los únicos dos mortífagos que no estaban muertos o en Azakaban. La mujer que reía triunfante sosteniendo dos varitas con el brazo extendido: Harry no sabía de quién podía ser la primera, pero la segunda era la de él...

A este le dio una sacudida el corazón... él ya había matado a Voldemort con esa varita... ¿sería la misma que acabara con su vida?... o... ¿con la de Ginny?

Suelta esa varita- susurró con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, pero con la voz igualmente cargada de odio.

Mmm... ¿sabes qué?... Pienso que podríamos jugar un poquito antes de devolvértela... o llevarla a tu sepulcro...

Cállate...- ordenó Harry con la misma voz susurrante.

¿Y qué si no lo hago¿me... matarás?- preguntó con una ceja levantada al tiempo que reía despectivamente.

Otra voz contestó esta vez. Era bastante aguda y sonaba lastímera, pero determinante:

Definitivamente es tu estilo el "juego sucio" ¿verdad?. Eres una rata.

Oh, ya ha salido a defenderte tu novia, chico... ahora veo las ventajas de ser "el famoso Harry Potter". Y en cuanto a lo de rata, déjaselo a Colagusano...- dijo mirándolo con desprecio- escapó con una mano menos,el muy idiota,- Colagusano la miró con una mezcla de reproche y miedo-

¡la mano que le había dado El Señor de las Tinieblas, él si que me da lástima... aunque no tanta como tú Potter. ¿Quieres ver como tu noviecita se va a reunir con la sangre sucia de tu madre?

No te atrevas a tocarla.- Procuró que Bellatrix no lo viera tomar disimuladamente la varita de Ginny, pero inexplicablamente gritó "¡Expelliarmus!".

¿Creíste que soy tan estúpida como para no vigilar cada uno de tus movimientos?- Aunque el muchacho no le prestaba atención... podría haber jurado que no había escuchado caer a la varita... hasta que la vocecilla de Ginny, que tenía los ojos entrecerrados dando la impresión de estar completamente concentrada murmuró mirándo a Bella a los ojos con odio:

¿Realmente quiere que responda a esa pregunta?- La mortífaga abrió la boca para contestar, pero Ginny agitó la varita: Lo que hizo fue un simple hechizo de piernas de gelatina, pero logró que la muijer caiga al piso y se de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza contra el duro piso, que la dejó inconsciente. En su caída también arastró a Colagusano, pero él cayó muerto. Aprovechando esto, Harry acarició una mejilla de Ginny, le sacó su varita de las manos a Lestrange y la mató, después de intentar dos veces, porque estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo a la primera.

Las paredes volvieron a su tamaño original y los dos corrieron a la puerta de aquel pasillito para respirar.

Pero se frenaron cuando recuperaron el oxígeno y Harry se le acercó un poco.

Ginny... ¿de qué te lamentabas antes?- Ella lo miró con expresión seria, casi triste... cómo a un pájaro destinado a que lo encierren en una jaula... al que le roban la libertad

Harry...- respiraba profundamente para recuperar el aire que le había faltado.- Harry... yo...- él recordaba, en realidad, que Ginny le había dicho que había algo que no había querido hacer relacionada con Dean y que en realidad... lo amaba a él... pero le dolió mucho, porque ya había cerrado las puertas a ese amor y ahora empezaba a salir con Cho...

Entonces, sin previo aviso, la chica que tenía en ese momento adelante, la dueña de los suspiros nocturnos, lo besó, como nunca lo habían besado... Era un beso hermoso, pero triste a la vez... Harry sintió como si millones de arañas de patas puntiagudas caminaran por su cuerpo.

Pero había algo que no le gustaba: de alguna manera, sentía que Ginny se despedía con ese beso... ¿Por qué¿Estaría relacionado con algo que tendría que hacer Dean?

Entonces la voz de ese muchacho aclaró, lamentablemente, todo en su mente.

¿Potter, qué haces con mi futura esposa!

Harry sintió como si un ardor muy fuerte se instalara en su cara hasta llegar a su garganta.

Luego miró a Ginny... empezó a entenderlo todo... entonces... ¿Ginny no quería casarse con Dean¿y por qué lo haría¿qué era lo que los separaba?... sí se estaba despidiendo con ese beso... ¡se estaba despidiendo de él¡de sus verdaderos sentimientos!...

Volteó hacia ella, interrogándola con su triste mirada... ¿por qué, Ginny?

Ella lo miró con unos ojos igualmente tristes y negó con la cabeza. Dean estaba muy desubicado, entonces Harry notó otra presencia: Cho estaba parada, cruzada de brazos cerca de Dean y miraba a Harry con expresión de incredulidad.

Harry... no llevamos ni una hora...

¿Llevamos?- preguntó Ginny sin poder contenerse, recibiendo, así, el entrecejo fruncido de Dean, que luego dijo

Si, amor¿no te parece una idea estupenda¡podrían ser la madrina y el padrino de nuestro casamiento!

¡ah, no!- exclamaron Harry y Ginny al unísono. "Esto ya es demasiado. ¿Ser padrino de la boda de la chica que tendría que estar casándose conmigo?"-pensó Harry

"No... no soportaría verlo vestido de traje, más guapo de lo normal justo para el día de la boda... me terminaría arrepintiendo... y él encima iría con Cho"- pensó Ginny, triste.

Dean cortó aquel ambiente incómodo por lo sano

Bueno... creo que sería mejor que nos vayamos... ¿Ginny... te gustaría pasar la noche en mi departamento?- le preguntó seductoramente.

Harry sintió ganas de asesinarlo y Ginny tardó en dar un tímido "no, hoy estoy muy cansada y voy a estar mejor en mi casa" con una sonrisa forzada. Harry se calmó un poco con esta contestación.

Vio que Cho lo miraba expectante, como si esperara que él también le preguntara si querría ir a su departamento, pero él estaba más convencido de que había convertido un gran error con Cho, aparte el departamento era compartido con Ron y no podía llevar a cualquiera cuando se le antojara...

Bueno, Cho si quieres te acompaño a tu departamento.- Tal vez no se dio cuenta, pero la decepción en su cara fue muy notoria ante las palabras de Harry...

Claro- accedió de mala gana

Mientras tanto, en la vivienda recientemente comprada...

Ron llegó sólo al departamento. Harry se había ido a un restaurante.

Se sacó el abrigo y lo arrojó para que caiga en un sillón.

Se sentó a la mesa con la cabeza entre las manos. Definitivamente ese no era uno de sus mejores días.

Trishah le preguntó tímidamente con una estridente vocecilla qué era lo que quería comer, pero Ron le agradeció torpemente (a lo que la elfina puso cara de terror) y dijo que saldría a estirar las piernas por el callejón Diagon... sí, eso sería lo mejor para despejar su cabeza en un día tan complicado como aquel.

Y así lo hizo.

Se detuvo, como cuando era sólo un niño enfrente de la vidriera con objetos para el Quidditch. Se dio una vuelta por el negocio de sus hermanos, quienes al verlo con esa cara accedieron a regalarle unas orejas extensibles, a las cuales Ron agradeció con una débil sonrisa y, tras metérselas en el bolsillo, salió a seguir caminando por el callejón.

Estaba demasiado desierto para su gusto... y oscuro.

Caminaba y empezaba a sentir frío a pesar de la gruesa campera de cuero que llevaba.

Entonces escuchó algo que le heló la sangre.

Un grito. Un grito de mujer.

¡Nooo¡Déjame en paz!- Ron corrió hasta donde sentía que venía la voz.

¡Aléjate!-

Era la entrada del callejón Knocturn. A simple vista se veía una sombra oscura, pero se podía ver, también, una cartera, una campera y una camisa que eran de la inconfundible talla de una mujer. Ella empezó a gritar.

Sin percibir la presencia de Ron, el hombre se movió un poco dejando ver la enmarañada cabellera y el rostro asustado y desesperado de... Hermione...

La sombra era muy enorme y pertenecía a alguien de movimientos toscos.

"¡Es el imbécil de Viktor Krum!"- pensó Ron.

Entonces se abalanzó sobre la sombra, al tiempo que se sorprendía por escuchar "De veras me atraes, sangre sucia" y lo hacía aún más al encontrarse encima del cuerpo de Gregory Goyle, otro de los mortífagos que inexplicablemente había logrado escapar a los aurors.

Hermione se apartó y se hizo un ovillo en un rincón oscuro, asustada.

El pelirrojo lo miró con desprecio y sacó su varita mientras decía completamente fuera de sí:

Eres un idiota, un asqueroso mortífago, estabas por abusar de la mujer que amo y la has llamado sangre sucia! así que, adiós. ¡Avada Kedabra!- la luz se fue de los ojos de Goyle y ese fue el fin de ese muchacho tan idiota.

¡Ron!- escuchó a Hermione gritar. Pero parecía estar muy lejos... es que en realidad, se estaba dando cuenta de lo que había dicho... ¡había gritado que amaba a Hermione!. NO quería darse vuelta y mirarla a los ojos. No podía... ¿cómo se sentiría si lo miraba con pena, con lástima?

¿dónde estaba la valentía de los Gryffindors cuando se la necesitaba?. Pero no hizo falta que haga nada. Hermione se paró en frente de él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas... Ron la miró deteninademente... entonces volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que hacía frío y de que las ropas de ella estaban en el piso y sólo la abrigaba una finita y muy pequeña musculosa. Le hubiera gustado quedarse mirándola para siempre, pero se agachó, levantó su camisa, su campera y su cartera y se las puso.

Ella temblaba... pero no sólo por el frío...

¡Ron dijo que me ama¡Ron dijo que me ama! sólo eso se le cruzaba por la cabeza en esos momentos, además de un poco de conmoción por el horrible momento que le había tocado vivir minutos antes... Pero decidió que era tiempo de decir algo:

No sé que me hubiera pasado si no llegabas a tiempo...- murmuró algo cohibida.

Ron no sabía cómo sentirse... ella le estaba agradeciendo el haberla salvado... pero no había hecho ninguna mención respecto a su involuntaria declaración... ¿y si ella en realidad no le correspondía y estaba tratando de que los dos olvidaran eso para seguir siendo amigos, como siempre?.

Para aliviar tensiones, empezaron a caminar, pero él notó que ella temblaba. Se sacó su campera, después de todo, debía estar tan sonrojado que no sentía el frío, y la puso sobre sus hombros. Ella lo miró con una cara que Ron catalogó "la cara del ángel más hermoso" y se abrochó la campera que le quedaba tiernamente grande...

El chico parecía tener la lengua pegada al paladar. No podía hablar, no se animaba a decir palabra.

Ella miraba al suelo, todavía dudosa... "¿Realmente me ha dicho que me ama? Pero... ¿y si estoy tan ilusionada que ando escuchando cosas que jamás se dijeron?... Ginny ya me había hablado de aquella afección en los oidos que sufrían los magos (generalmente las chicas) cuando sentían algún sentimiento demasiado profundo... una obsesión, tal vez... Me muero si reacciono como si se me hubiera declarado y en realidad no pasó nada... Pero me prestó su campera... Bueno, un amigo puede prestarle una campera a una amiga tranquilamente... pero... ¿Ay, por qué tiene que verse todo desde un punto tan pesimista en un momento como este?... ¡Reconocelo, Hermione! estás obsesionada con Ron... tienes miedo a llevarte una desilusión y por eso tu mente elige pensar en negativo..."

La sacó de sus pensamientos enmarañados como su cabello la voz de Ron (aunque le pareció escucharla lejana), que le decía:

Hermione, es aquí.- Ella soltó una risita nerviosa. Por supuesto que sabía que era ahí

Es que si no te detenía podrías haber seguido caminando- bromeó, él.- Te invito a subir y tomar algo. Debes estar helada.

Oh, no es necesario...- empezó ella... pero conociendo a Ron, sabiendo que él se cohibiría enormemente antes de pedirle de nuevo que acepte su invitación, y, sabiendo también que por nada del mundo querría dejar de subir al departamento del chico a solas agregó rápidamente y rogando no parecer desubicada-... pero tienes mucha razón al decir que estoy helada, así que no me voy a negar a una taza de chocolate caliente.- Ron sonrió...

Vas a tener que aceptar que la haga nuestra elfina doméstica, Trishah, porque yo en esto soy malísimo...- "¿Por qué no una broma?", se dijo.

Hermione hizo una bromista cara ceñuda y entró por la puerta que el chico había abierto. Llamó con su varita al artefacto que Ron llamaba "Adendor" conteniendo la risa, porque le recordaba a ella de pequeña.

Llegaron al departamento. La puerta H. Él abrió y le hubiera sacado los abrigos a Hermione para ponerlos en el perchero, sino hubiera sido por los nervios y la vergüenza loca que tenía.

Ella pareció decepcionarse un poco ante esto, pero no fue muy evidente.

Entonces apareció Trishah, silenciosamente...

¿El amo y la señorita desean tomar algo?

No, no te hagas prob...- empezó la chica sonriendo amablemente y agachándose a la altura de la elfina.

Si, gracias, dos tazas de chocolate caliente, por favor.- dijo Ron de inmediato, y después dirigiénose a su invitada al tiempo que sonreía un poco- si no quieres que se mate a ella misma, no trates de parecer amistosa... no es una elfina muy sociable...-

Hermione respondió a esto negando con la cabeza

Siéntate- le ofreció él

Gracias- dijo ella, esperando que le corra la silla, pero esto no pasó. "Hermione te estás volviendo completamente loca... ¡eso pasas en los cuentos de hadas¿cómo te atreves a pensar que Ron vendría a correrte la silla¡NI siquiera estás segura de que te haya dicho que te ama!"- pensó con tristeza.

Ron estaba bastante nervioso, para no decir totalmente nervioso... "¿Tuve que haber dicho esto¿Se habrá enojado cuando le pedí que no le hable a Trishah¿Debí haberle corrido la silla¡No seas tonto, Ron¡Te tomaría para la broma¡La pondrías incómoda!"- se dijo.

Unos minutos después llegó una bandeja con dos grandes tazones de chocolate caliente, con galletas y montones de pastelitos.

Estaban frente a frente. Tomaron sus tazas y empezaron a beber el contenido en silencio... tal vez había demasiada tensión en el aire como para hablar... tal vez el chocolate estaba demasiado rico...

Ron aprovechaba la excusa de que estaba bebiendo para no tener que hablar, pero Hermione ya se estaba desesperando al ver que el chico no pronunciaba palabra.

Ambos tomaban su chocolate muuy despacio para no tener que tomar la iniciativa, pero todo se termina y el contenido de la taza también, así que tarde o temprano, alguno de los dos empezó a hablar...

A Hermione le costó mucho esto, pero finalmente se decidió:

Ron...

Si?

Ron... yo... yo... yo quería preguntarte si... si... si te pareció rico el chocolate...- soltó una risita nerviosa... "Nunca pensé que podría haber hecho un comentario tan estúpido. Debo haber batido algún record"

Ah... si... si, bueno, ya sabes que adoro el chocolate.

Ah... jeje... sí.- Después de un rato, volvió a abrir la boca, pero la cerró de inmediato.

Esto pasó otras dos veces, hasta que la tercera, dijo en un susurro:

Ron... hoy... en la entrada del callejón Knocturn... yo... tú... tú dijiste algo sobre... sobre que...

Ron... ¿Dijiste... que me... amabas?- "Sí, me ha escuchado. Pero tardó demasiado en preguntarme!... ¿y si me lo está diciendo sólo para aclararme que entre nosotros no podría haber nada?

Yo... yo...

-Continuará!-


End file.
